List of Mega Man Star Force enemies in different languages
This is the list of Mega Man Star Force viruses and bosses in the six different languages it has been officially translated to, and in the order they were programmed into the game. Japanese Romaji English French German Italian Spanish テストウィルス TestVirus Test Virus Test Virus Test-Virus Virus test Prueb Virus メットリオ Mettrio Mettenna Mettenna Mettenna Mettenna Mettenna メットリオ2 Mettrio2 Mettenna2 Mettenna2 Mettenna2 Mettenna2 Mettenna2 メットリオ3 Mettrio3 Mettenna3 Mettenna3 Mettenna3 Mettenna3 Mettenna3 メットリオＧ MettrioG MettennaG MettennaG MettennaG MettennaG MettennaG メットリオ2Ｇ Mettrio2G Mettenna2G Mettenna2G Mettenna2G Mettenna2G Mettenna2G メットリオ3Ｇ Mettrio3G Mettenna3G Mettenna3G Mettenna3G Mettenna3G Mettenna3G キノベース CanoBase CannonBase BaseCanon CannonBase CannonBase CañónBase メガベース MegaBase MegaBase BaseMéga MegaBase MegaBase MegaBase ギガベース GigaBase GigaBase BaseGiga GigaBase GigaBase GigaBase キノベースＧ CanoBaseG CannonBaseG BaseCanonG CannonBaseG CannonBaseG CañónBaseG メガベースＧ MegaBaseG MegaBaseG BaseMégaG MegaBaseG MegaBaseG MegaBaseG ギガベースＧ GigaBaseG GigaBaseG BaseGigaG GigaBaseG GigaBaseG GigaBaseG クロッカー Crowcar Crowcar Corbauto Crowcar Crowcar Cuervoche クロケット Crowcket Crowket Corbofusée Crowket Crowket Cuervana クローバス Crowbus Crowbus Corbobus Crowbus Crowbus Cuerbús クロッカーＧ CrowcarG CrowcarG CorbautoG CrowcarG CrowcarG CuervocheG クロケットＧ CrowcketG CrowketG CorbofuséeG CrowketG CrowketG CuervanaG クローバスＧ CrowbusG CrowbusG CorbobusG CrowbusG CrowbusG CuerbúsG ナイナイ Nainai Peekaboo Peekaboo Peekaboo Peekaboo CucuTrás ナイユラ Naiyura Wavyboo Wavyboo Wavyboo Wavyboo OndaTrás ナイブレ Naibure Shakyboo Shakyboo Shakyboo Shakyboo TiemblaTrás ナイナイＧ NainaiG PeekabooG PeekabooG PeekabooG PeekabooG CucuTrásG ナイユラＧ NaiyuraG WavybooG WavybooG WavybooG WavybooG OndaTrásG ナイブレＧ NaibureG ShakybooG ShakybooG ShakybooG ShakybooG TiemblaTrásG モエローダー MoeRoader HotRoader HotRoader HotRoader HotRoader HotCuatro モエモーター MoeMotor HotMotor HotMotor HotMotor HotMotor HotAuto モエバイカー MoeBiker HotBiker HotBiker HotBiker HotBiker HotTero モエローダーＧ MoeRoaderG HotRoaderG HotRoaderG HotRoaderG HotRoaderG HotCuatroG モエモーターＧ MoeMotorG HotMotorG HotMotorG HotMotorG HotMotorG HotAutoG モエバイカーＧ MoeBikerG HotBikerG HotBikerG HotBikerG HotBikerG HotTeroG プルミン Purumin Wibbledee Wibbledee Wibbledee Wibbledee Tontito プルッポ Puruppo Wibbledoo Wibbledoo Wibbledoo Wibbledoo Tontote プルポン Purupon Wibbledum Wibbledum Wibbledum Wibbledum Tontuto プルミンＧ PuruminG WibbledeeG WibbledeeG WibbledeeG WibbledeeG TontitoG プルッポＧ PuruppoG WibbledooG WibbledooG WibbledooG WibbledooG TontoteG プルポンＧ PuruponG WibbledumG WibbledumG WibbledumG WibbledumG TontutoG モノソード MonoSword MonoSword SabreMono MonoSword MonoSword MonoEspada モノソーディン MonoSwordin MonoSwordin SabrinMono MonoSwordin MonoSwordin MonoSable モノソーディル MonoSwordil MonoSwordil SabrilMono MonoSwordil MonoSwordil MonoEspadón モノソードＧ MonoSwordG MonoSwordG SabreMonoG MonoSwordG MonoSwordG MonoEspadaG モノソーディンＧ MonoSwordinG MonoSwordinG SabrinMonoG MonoSwordinG MonoSwordinG MonoSableG モノソーディルＧ MonoSwordilG MonoSwordilG SabrilMonoG MonoSwordilG MonoSwordilG MonoEspadónG サワニガー Sawaniger StreamCancro CancroRu StreamCancro StreamCancro CangreArroyo カワニガー Kawaniger RiverCancro CancroFleuve RiverCancro RiverCancro CangreRío ウミニガー Uminiger SeaCancro CancroMer SeaCancro SeaCancro CangreMar サワニガーＧ SawanigerG StreamCancrG CancroRuG StreamCancrG StreamCancrG CangrArroyoG カワニガーＧ KawanigerG RiverCancroG CancroFleuvG RiverCancroG RiverCancroG CangreRíoG ウミニガーＧ UminigerG SeaCancroG CancroMerG SeaCancroG SeaCancroG CangreMarG シシカシュー Shishikashuu LuPelvis LuPelvis LuPelvis LuPelvis LuPelvis シシンガー ShiSinger LupiNatra LupiNatra LupiNatra LupiNatra LupiNatra シシディーバ ShishiDiva LupaDonna LupaDonna LupaDonna LupaDonna LupaDonna シシオペラ ShishiOpera LuPavarot LuPavarot LuPavarot LuPavarot LuPavarot シシクラシック ShishiClassic LupBach LupBach LupBach LupBach LupBach シシカシューＧ ShishikashuuG LuPelvisG LuPelvisG LuPelvisG LuPelvisG LuPelvisG シシンガーＧ ShiSingerG LupiNatraG LupiNatraG LupiNatraG LupiNatraG LupiNatraG シシディーバＧ ShishiDivaG LupaDonnaG LupaDonnaG LupaDonnaG LupaDonnaG LupaDonnaG シシオペラＧ ShishiOperaG LuPavarotG LuPavarotG LuPavarotG LuPavarotG LuPavarotG シシクラシックＧ ShishiClassicG LupBachG LupBachG LupBachG LupBachG LupBachG デスカウント DeathCount DoomCount DoomCompte DoomCount DoomCount MaldiDeto デスボマー DeathBomber DoomBomber DoomBombe DoomBomber DoomBomber MaldiBomba デスプロージョン DeathPlosion DoomPlosion DoomPlosion DoomPlosion DoomPlosion MaldiPlosión デスカウントＧ DeathCountG DoomCountG DoomCompteG DoomCountG DoomCountG MaldiDetoG デスボマーＧ DeathBomberG DoomBomberG DoomBombeG DoomBomberG DoomBomberG MaldiBombaG デスプロージョンＧ DeathPlosionG DoomPlosionG DoomPlosionG DoomPlosionG DoomPlosionG MaldPlosiónG ゴロボルタ GoroBolta BoomBolt VerrouBoom BoomBolt BoomBolt BumRayo ゴロスパーク GoroSpark BoomSpark ÉtincelBoom BoomSpark BoomSpark BumChispa ゴロサンダー GoroThunder BoomThunder TonnerreBoom BoomThunder BoomThunder BumTrueno ゴロボルタＧ GoroBoltaG BoomBoltG VerrouBoomG BoomBoltG BoomBoltG BumRayoG ゴロスパークＧ GoroSparkG BoomSparkG ÉtincelBoomG BoomSparkG BoomSparkG BumChispaG ゴロサンダーＧ GoroThunderG BoomThunderG TonnerBoomG BoomThunderG BoomThunderG BumTruenoG ビリーエース BillyAce ZapAce AsZap ZapAce ZapAce BorrÁs ビリーキング BillyKing ZapKing RoiZap ZapKing ZapKing BorRey ビリージョーカー BillyJoker ZapJoker JokerZap ZapJoker ZapJoker BorJota ビリーエースＧ BillyAceG ZapAceG AsZapG ZapAceG ZapAceG BorrÁsG ビリーキングＧ BillyKingG ZapKingG RoiZapG ZapKingG ZapKingG BorReyG ビリージョーカーＧ BillyJokerG ZapJokerG JokerZapG ZapJokerG ZapJokerG BorJotaG ベルゴング BellGong BellGong SonnGong BellGong BellGong SuenaCampa ベルジッジ BellJizzy BellRef SonnRef BellRef BellRef EntreCampa ベルボクサー BellBoxer BellBoxer SonnBoxer BellBoxer BellBoxer BoxeCampa ベルゴングＧ BellGongG BellGongG SonnGongG BellGongG BellGongG SuenaCampaG ベルジッジＧ BellJizzyG BellRefG SonnRefG BellRefG BellRefG EntrCampaG ベルボクサーＧ BellBoxerG BellBoxerG SonnBoxerG BellBoxerG BellBoxerG BoxeCampaG ビグリッパ BigRipper GreatAx GrandeHache GreatAx GreatAx GranHacha ビググレート BigGreat MagnaAx HacheMagna MagnaAx MagnaAx MagnaHacha ビグカイザー BigKaiser KaiserAx HacheKaiser KaiserAx KaiserAx CésarHacha ビグリッパＧ BigRipperG GreatAxG GrandeHacheG GreatAxG GreatAxG GranHachaG ビググレートＧ BigGreatG MagnaAxG HacheMagnaG MagnaAxG MagnaAxG MagnaHachaG ビグカイザーＧ BigKaiserG KaiserAxG HacheKaiserG KaiserAxG KaiserAxG CésarHachaG ジミンガー Jiminger Jammer Jammer Jammer Jammer Jammer ジミンガー2 Jiminger2 Jammer2 Jammer2 Jammer2 Jammer2 Jammer2 ジミンガー3 Jiminger3 Jammer3 Jammer3 Jammer3 Jammer3 Jammer3 ジミンガーＧ JimingerG JammerG JammerG JammerG JammerG JammerG ジミンガー2Ｇ Jiminger2G Jammer2G Jammer2G Jammer2G Jammer2G Jammer2G ジミンガー3Ｇ Jiminger3G Jammer3G Jammer3G Jammer3G Jammer3G Jammer3G ネバーラ Nebaler Gooey Gooey Gooey Gooey Pegajoso ベターラ Betaler Goopy Goopy Goopy Goopy Pegote ヌチーラ Nutiler Gloppy Gloppy Gloppy Gloppy Pegadizo ネバーラＧ NebalerG GooeyG GooeyG GooeyG GooeyG PegajosoG ベターラＧ BetalerG GoopyG GoopyG GoopyG GoopyG PegoteG ヌチーラＧ NutilerG GloppyG GloppyG GloppyG GloppyG PegadizoG カブホーン KabuHorn RhinoHorn CorneRhino RhinoHorn RhinoHorn RinoCuerno カブハンマー KabuHammer RhinoHammer MartoRhino RhinoHammer RhinoHammer RinoMartillo カブグランド KabuGrand RhinoDrill PerceRhino RhinoDrill RhinoDrill RinoPerfor カブホーンＧ KabuHornG RhinoHornG CorneRhinoG RhinoHornG RhinoHornG RinoCuernoG カブハンマーＧ KabuHammerG RhinoHammerG MartoRhinoG RhinoHammerG RhinoHammerG RinoMartillG カブグランドＧ KabuGrandG RhinoDrillG PerceRhinoG RhinoDrillG RhinoDrillG RinoPerforG モジヘイ MojiHei PrivateMop MopSoldat PrivateMop PrivateMop FriegSoldado モジグンソウ MojiGunsou ColonelMop MopColonel ColonelMop ColonelMop FriegCoronel モジゲンスイ MojiGensui GeneralMop MopGénéral GeneralMop GeneralMop FriegGeneral モジヘイＧ MojiHeiG PrivateMopG MopSoldatG PrivateMopG PrivateMopG FriegSoldadG モジグンソウＧ MojiGunsouG ColonelMopG MopColonelG ColonelMopG ColonelMopG FriegCoronG モジゲンスイＧ MojiGensuiG GeneralMopG MopGénéralG GeneralMopG GeneralMopG FriegGenerG ヌッキー Nukki Fokx Fokx Fokx Fokx Zorrok マネヌッキー ManeNukki CopyFokx FokxCopie CopyFokx CopyFokx CopiZorrok バケヌッキー BakeNukki GuiseFokx FokxGuise GuiseFokx GuiseFokx DisfraZorrok ヌッキーＧ NukkiG FokxG FokxG FokxG FokxG ZorrokG マネヌッキーＧ ManeNukkiG CopyFokxG FokxCopieG CopyFokxG CopyFokxG CopiZorrokG バケヌッキーＧ BakeNukkiG GuiseFokxG FokxGuiseG GuiseFokxG GuiseFokxG DisfraZorrkG バサリカ Berseriker McCleaver McCleaver McCleaver McCleaver McCuchillo バサリグル Berserigle McDicer McDicer McDicer McDicer McCortadora バサリッガー Berserigger McLopper McLopper McLopper McLopper McPodadora バサリカＧ BerserikerG McCleaverG McCleaverG McCleaverG McCleaverG McCuchilloG バサリグルＧ BerserigleG McDicerG McDicerG McDicerG McDicerG McCortadoraG バサリッガーＧ BerseriggerG McLopperG McLopperG McLopperG McLopperG McPodadoraG イワガンコ IwaGanko Rocky Rocky Rocky Rocky Rocoso ヤマガンコ YamaGanko Craggy Craggy Craggy Craggy Escarpado ミネガンコ MineGanko Cliffy Cliffy Cliffy Cliffy Acantilado イワガンコＧ IwaGankoG RockyG RockyG RockyG RockyG RocosoG ヤマガンコＧ YamaGankoG CraggyG CraggyG CraggyG CraggyG EscarpadoG ミネガンコＧ MineGankoG CliffyG CliffyG CliffyG CliffyG AcantiladoG オクタリン Octarin OctoNinja OctoNinja OctoNinja OctoNinja OctoNinja アイスオクタリン IceOctarin OctoIcer OctoIcer OctoIcer OctoIcer OctoHelado ポイズンオクタリン PoisonOctarin OctoPoison OctoPoison OctoPoison OctoPoison OctoVeneno オクタリンＧ OctarinG OctoNinjaG OctoNinjaG OctoNinjaG OctoNinjaG OctoNinjaG アイスオクタリンＧ IceOctarinG OctoIcerG OctoIcerG OctoIcerG OctoIcerG OctoHeladoG ポイズンオクタリンＧ PoisonOctarinG OctoPoisonG OctoPoisonG OctoPoisonG OctoPoisonG OctoVenenoG アイズ Eyez Eyez Eyez Eyez Eyez Ojoz ガードアイ GuardEye GuardEyez EyezGarde GuardEyez GuardEyez GuardaOjoz プロテクトアイ ProtectEye ProtectEyez EyezProtège ProtectEyez ProtectEyez ProtegeOjoz アイズＧ EyezG EyezG EyezG EyezG EyezG OjozG ガードアイＧ GuardEyeG GuardEyezG EyezGardeG GuardEyezG GuardEyezG GuardaOjozG プロテクトアイＧ ProtectEyeG ProtectEyezG EyezProtègeG ProtectEyezG ProtectEyezG ProtegeOjozG メラマンダ Melamander Melamander Mélamandre Melamander Melamander Melamandra メラリザード Melalizard Melalizard Mélalézard Melalizard Melalizard Melagarto メラリオン Melalion Melaleon Mélaléon Melaleon Melaleon Melaleón メラマンダＧ MelamanderG MelamanderG MélamandreG MelamanderG MelamanderG MelamandraG メラリザードＧ MelalizardG MelalizardG MélalézardG MelalizardG MelalizardG MelagartoG メラリオンＧ MelalionG MelaleonG MélaléonG MelaleonG MelaleonG MelaleónG ホタロー Hotaroo Lampis Lampis Lampis Lampis Lampis ホタリーン Hotariin Lucis Lucis Lucis Lucis Lucis ホタリッガ Hotarigger Lumis Lumis Lumis Lumis Lumis ホタローＧ HotarooG LampisG LampisG LampisG LampisG LampisG ホタリーンＧ HotariinG LucisG LucisG LucisG LucisG LucisG ホタリッガＧ HotariggerG LumisG LumisG LumisG LumisG LumisG モアイアン Moaian Moaian Moaian Moaian Moaian Moai ストーンヘッド Stonehead Stonehead TêtPierre Stonehead Stonehead Cabezapiedra ジイアントフェイス GiantFace GiantFace VisageGéant GiantFace GiantFace GranCabeza モアイアンＧ MoaianG MoaianG MoaianG MoaianG MoaianG MoaiG ストーンヘッドＧ StoneheadG StoneheadG TêtPierreG StoneheadG StoneheadG CabezapiedrG ジイアントフェイスＧ GiantFaceG GiantFaceG VisageGéantG GiantFaceG GiantFaceG GranCabezaG ウリンガ Uringer TropiConga TropiConga TropiConga TropiConga TropiConga ウリングル Uringle TropiCoppa TropiCoppa TropiCoppa TropiCoppa TropiCoppa ウリンゴラー Uringoler TropiCoola TropiCoola TropiCoola TropiCoola TropiCoola ウリンガＧ UringerG TropiCongaG TropiCongaG TropiCongaG TropiCongaG TropiCongaG ウリングルＧ UringleG TropiCoppaG TropiCoppaG TropiCoppaG TropiCoppaG TropiCoppaG ウリンゴラーＧ UringolerG TropiCoolaG TropiCoolaG TropiCoolaG TropiCoolaG TropiCoolaG ジンクネス Jinkunes Junk-O Junk-O Junk-O Junk-O Basura-O ジンクネス2 Jinkunes2 Junk-O2 Junk-O2 Junk-O2 Junk-O2 Basura-O2 ジンクネス3 Jinkunes3 Junk-O3 Junk-O3 Junk-O3 Junk-O3 Basura-O3 ジンクネスＧ JinkunesG Junk-OG Junk-OG Junk-OG Junk-OG Basura-OG ジンクネス2Ｇ Jinkunes2G Junk-O2G Junk-O2G Junk-O2G Junk-O2G Basura-O2G ジンクネス3Ｇ Jinkunes3G Junk-O3G Junk-O3G Junk-O3G Junk-O3G Basura-O3G マジョネール Majoneeru Magera Magera Magera Magera Magera マジョネーレ Majoneere Mageri Mageri Mageri Mageri Mageri マジョネーロ Majoneero Magero Magero Magero Magero Magero マジョネールＧ MajoneeruG MageraG MageraG MageraG MageraG MageraG マジョネーレＧ MajoneereG MageriG MageriG MageriG MageriG MageriG マジョネーロＧ MajoneeroG MageroG MageroG MageroG MageroG MageroG ヘルブラック HellBlack Grabity Grabité Grabity Grabity Gravedad キラーブラック KillerBlack Grabotron Grabotron Grabotron Grabotron Grabotrón デビルブラック DevilBlack Grabaklone Grabaclone Grabaklone Grabaklone Grabaklón ヘルブラックＧ HellBlackG GrabityG GrabitéG GrabityG GrabityG GravedadG キラーブラックＧ KillerBlackG GrabotronG GrabotronG GrabotronG GrabotronG GrabotrónG デビルブラックＧ DevilBlackG GrabakloneG GrabacloneG GrabakloneG GrabakloneG GrabaklónG ロックマン Rockman MegaMan MegaMan MegaMan MegaMan MegaMan オックス・ファイア Ox Fire TaurusFire TaurusFire TaurusFire TaurusFire TaurusFire オックス・ファイアEX TaurusFireEX TaurusFireEX TaurusFireEX TaurusFireEX TaurusFireEX オックス・ファイアSP TaurusFireSP TaurusFireSP TaurusFireSP TaurusFireSP TaurusFireES オックス・ファイア4 TaurusFire4 TaurusFire4 TaurusFire4 TaurusFire4 TaurusFire4 オックス・ファイア5 TaurusFire5 TaurusFire5 TaurusFire5 TaurusFire5 TaurusFire5 オックス・ファイア6 TaurusFire6 TaurusFire6 TaurusFire6 TaurusFire6 TaurusFire6 キグナス・ウィング Cygnus Wing CygnusWing CygnusWing CygnusWing CygnusWing CygnusWing キグナス・ウィングEX CygnusWingEX CygnusWingEX CygnusWingEX CygnusWingEX CygnusWingEX キグナス・ウィングSP CygnusWingSP CygnusWingSP CygnusWingSP CygnusWingSP CygnusWingES キグナス・ウィング4 CygnusWing4 CygnusWing4 CygnusWing4 CygnusWing4 CygnusWing4 キグナス・ウィング5 CygnusWing5 CygnusWing5 CygnusWing5 CygnusWing5 CygnusWing5 キグナス・ウィング6 CygnusWing6 CygnusWing6 CygnusWing6 CygnusWing6 CygnusWing6 ハープ・ノート Harp Note HarpNote HarpNote HarpNote HarpNote HarpNote ハープ・ノートEX HarpNoteEX HarpNoteEX HarpNoteEX HarpNoteEX HarpNoteEX ハープ・ノートSP HarpNoteSP HarpNoteSP HarpNoteSP HarpNoteSP HarpNoteES ハープ・ノート4 HarpNote4 HarpNote4 HarpNote4 HarpNote4 HarpNote4 ハープ・ノート5 HarpNote5 HarpNote5 HarpNote5 HarpNote5 HarpNote5 ハープ・ノート6 HarpNote6 HarpNote6 HarpNote6 HarpNote6 HarpNote6 リブラ・バランス Libra Balance LibraScales LibraScales LibraScales LibraScales LibraScales リブラ・バランスEX LibraScalesEX LibraScalesEX LibraScalesEX LibraScalesEX LibraScalesEX リブラ・バランスSP LibraScalesSP LibraScalesSP LibraScalesSP LibraScalesSP LibraScalesES リブラ・バランス4 LibraScales4 LibraScales4 LibraScales4 LibraScales4 LibraScales4 リブラ・バランス5 LibraScales5 LibraScales5 LibraScales5 LibraScales5 LibraScales5 リブラ・バランス6 LibraScales6 LibraScales6 LibraScales6 LibraScales6 LibraScales6 オヒュカス・クイーン Ophiuchus Queen QueenOphiuca QueenOphiuca QueenOphiuca RegOphiuca QueenOphiuca オヒュカス・クイーンEX QnOphiucaEX QnOphiucaEX QnOphiucaEX RgOphiucaEX QnOphiucaEX オヒュカス・クイーンSP QnOphiucaSP QnOphiucaSP QnOphiucaSP RgOphiucaSP QnOphiucaES オヒュカス・クイーン4 QnOphiuca4 QnOphiuca4 QnOphiuca4 RgOphiuca4 QnOphiuca4 オヒュカス・クイーン5 QnOphiuca5 QnOphiuca5 QnOphiuca5 RgOphiuca5 QnOphiuca5 オヒュカス・クイーン6 QnOphiuca6 QnOphiuca6 QnOphiuca6 RgOphiuca6 QnOphiuca6 ジェミニ・スパーク＿Ｂ Gemini Spark_B GemnSprk_B GemnSprk_B GemnSprk_B GemnSprk_N GemnSprk_N ジェミニ・スパークEX＿Ｂ GemnSprkEX_B GemnSprkEX_B GemnSprkEX_B GemnSprkEX_N GemnSprkEX_N ジェミニ・スパークSP＿Ｂ GemnSprkSP_B GemnSprkSP_B GemnSprkSP_B GemnSprkSP_N GemnSprkES_N ジェミニ・スパーク＿Ｗ Gemini Spark_W GemnSprk_W GemnSprk_W GemnSprk_W GemnSprk_B GemnSprk_B ジェミニ・スパークEX＿Ｗ GemnSprkEX_W GemnSprkEX_W GemnSprkEX_W GemnSprkEX_B GemnSprkEX_B ジェミニ・スパークSP＿Ｗ GemnSprkSP_W GemnSprkSP_W GemnSprkSP_W GemnSprkSP_B GemnSprkES_B アンドロメダ Andromeda Andromeda Andromeda Andromeda Andromeda Andromeda アンドロメダ2 Andromeda2 Andromeda2 Andromeda2 Andromeda2 Andromeda2 アンドロメダ∞ AndromedaINF AndromedaINF AndromedaINF AndromedaINF AndromedaINF アンドロメダ4 Andromeda4 Andromeda4 Andromeda4 Andromeda4 Andromeda4 アンドロメダ5 Andromeda5 Andromeda5 Andromeda5 Andromeda5 Andromeda5 アンドロメダ6 Andromeda6 Andromeda6 Andromeda6 Andromeda6 Andromeda6 キンサー・バブル Cancer Bubble CancerBubble CancerBubble CancerBubble CancerBubble CancerBubble キンサー・バブルEX CancrBubblEX CancrBubblEX CancrBubblEX CancrBubblEX CancrBubblEX キンサー・バブルSP CancrBubblSP CancrBubblSP CancrBubblSP CancrBubblSP CancrBubblES キンサー・バブル4 CancrBubbl4 CancrBubbl4 CancrBubbl4 CancrBubbl4 CancrBubbl4 キンサー・バブル5 CancrBubbl5 CancrBubbl5 CancrBubbl5 CancrBubbl5 CancrBubbl5 キンサー・バブル6 CancrBubbl6 CancrBubbl6 CancrBubbl6 CancrBubbl6 CancrBubbl6 ウルフ・フォレスト Wolf Forest WolfWoods WolfWoods WolfWoods WolfWoods WolfWoods ウルフ・フォレストEX WolfWoodsEX WolfWoodsEX WolfWoodsEX WolfWoodsEX WolfWoodsEX ウルフ・フォレストSP WolfWoodsSP WolfWoodsSP WolfWoodsSP WolfWoodsSP WolfWoodsES ウルフ・フォレスト4 WolfWoods4 WolfWoods4 WolfWoods4 WolfWoods4 WolfWoods4 ウルフ・フォレスト5 WolfWoods5 WolfWoods5 WolfWoods5 WolfWoods5 WolfWoods5 ウルフ・フォレスト6 WolfWoods6 WolfWoods6 WolfWoods6 WolfWoods6 WolfWoods6 クラウン・サンダー Crown Thunder CrownThunder CrownThunder CrownThunder CrownThunder CrownThunder クラウン・サンダーEX CrwnThundrEX CrwnThundrEX CrwnThundrEX CrwnThundrEX CrwnThundrEX クラウン・サンダーSP CrwnThundrSP CrwnThundrSP CrwnThundrSP CrwnThundrSP CrwnThundrES クラウン・サンダー4 CrwnThundr4 CrwnThundr4 CrwnThundr4 CrwnThundr4 CrwnThundr4 クラウン・サンダー5 CrwnThundr5 CrwnThundr5 CrwnThundr5 CrwnThundr5 CrwnThundr5 クラウン・サンダー6 CrwnThundr6 CrwnThundr6 CrwnThundr6 CrwnThundr6 CrwnThundr6 ペガサス・マジック Pegasus Magic PegasusMagic PegasusMagic PegasusMagic PegasusMagic PegasusMagic ペガサス・マジックEX PegasusMgcEX PegasusMgcEX PegasusMgcEX PegasusMgcEX PegasusMgcEX ペガサス・マジックSP PegasusMgcSP PegasusMgcSP PegasusMgcSP PegasusMgcSP PegasusMgcES ペガサスシドー PegasusShadow PegasusShadw PegasusShadw PegasusShadw PegasusShadw PegasusShadw ペガサス・マジック5 PegasusMgc5 PegasusMgc5 PegasusMgc5 PegasusMgc5 PegasusMgc5 ペガサス・マジック6 PegasusMgc6 PegasusMgc6 PegasusMgc6 PegasusMgc6 PegasusMgc6 レオ・キングダム Leo Kingdom LeoKingdom LeoKingdom LeoKingdom LeoKingdom LeoKingdom レオ・キングダムEX LeoKingdomEX LeoKingdomEX LeoKingdomEX LeoKingdomEX LeoKingdomEX レオ・キングダムSP LeoKingdomSP LeoKingdomSP LeoKingdomSP LeoKingdomSP LeoKingdomES レオシドー LeoShadow LeoShadow LeoShadow LeoShadow LeoShadow LeoShadow レオ・キングダム5 LeoKingdom5 LeoKingdom5 LeoKingdom5 LeoKingdom5 LeoKingdom5 レオ・キングダム6 LeoKingdom6 LeoKingdom6 LeoKingdom6 LeoKingdom6 LeoKingdom6 ドラゴン・スカイ Dragon Sky DragonSky DragonSky DragonSky DragonSky DragonSky ドラゴン・スカイEX DragonSkyEX DragonSkyEX DragonSkyEX DragonSkyEX DragonSkyEX ドラゴン・スカイSP DragonSkySP DragonSkySP DragonSkySP DragonSkySP DragonSkyES ドラゴンシドー DragonShadow DragonShadow DragonShadow DragonShadow DragonShadow DragonShadow ドラゴン・スカイ5 DragonSky5 DragonSky5 DragonSky5 DragonSky5 DragonSky5 ドラゴン・スカイ6 DragonSky6 DragonSky6 DragonSky6 DragonSky6 DragonSky6 Category:Lists Category:Mega Man Star Force enemies